Two Halves of a Soul
by Dawnofthedusk
Summary: Best friends to lovers; it was a beautiful sight. 1Sentence LJ Challenge for H/Hr.


**A.N: The prompts are from the '1sentence' challenge community on LiveJournal. The challenge is to write 50 1-sentence mini-fics for a pairing of your choice using one of the prompt tables.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.**

**

* * *

Gamma**

_01 - Ring_  
They belong to each other now and are bonded for life.

_02 – Hero  
_Sometimes she is the one who needs saving.

_03 __– Memory  
_He remembers how she never left; she remembers that he always needed her to stay.

_04 - Box_  
She loves Ron and she loves her children but sometime she feels trapped and the only way she can really breathe is by escaping to the Forest of Dean for a few hours to remember how it was when she was eighteen.

_05 – Run  
_They run together hand in hand, adrenaline pumping through their veins desperately fighting to stay alive.

_06 - Hurricane_  
The fury of emotion he whips up within her is only made worse when she can't express any of it; so when Harry tells her about his first kiss with Cho, she gives nothing away and acts like a best friend should.

_07 - Wings_  
She hates flying – she always has – but it isn't so bad when she's clinging to Harry and helping him save Sirius on the back of a Hippogriff.

_08 – Cold  
_He tells her to go inside the tent and get warm, she nods but leaves the jar of flames for him which he acknowledges with a small nod and a smile.

_09 - Red_  
"You need to wear red more often!" Harry swallows stupidly as his eyes sweep over the red dress that hugs her every curve perfectly.

_10 - Drink_  
He takes another sip from his champagne flute, staring defiantly at his wife, currently occupied in conversation with the editor of the Daily Prophet; if he could only just catch her eye.

_11 – Midnight  
_Harry is thankful when it reaches an acceptable time for them to leave, they make their goodbyes and leave just as the clock strikes twelve; she is both puzzled and amused by his determination to get home early.

_12 – Temptation_  
"I've been waiting to get this off you all night." He growls as he slides down the zip and the red material pools around her feet.

_13 - View_  
Hermione peers over the top of her book when he comes through the portrait hole, soaked to the bone and still in his Quidditch uniform, broom rested casually against his shoulder; she's certainly not complaining.

_14 – Music  
_She sings a lullaby to soothe the crying baby and Harry watches in surprise from the doorway – he's never heard her sing before._  
_  
_15 – Silk  
_Hermione has never been one for caring about what she wears but she knows exactly what to wear on their wedding night; Harry doesn't remember the last time he wanted something so much.

_16 – Cover  
_He falls asleep reading to Teddy most nights and every time he does Hermione covers them gently with a blanket and smiles to herself.

_17 – Promise  
_"I'll love you forever, Harry." She whispers sadly, kisses his cheek, then leaves the room to become Mrs Weasley.

_18 – Dream  
_Hermione can't look him in the eye the day after; the image of him from her dreams makes her blush so furiously that he asks what's wrong – it only make it worse._  
_  
_19 - Candle_  
Harry and Teddy bake Hermione a cake for her birthday, she makes a wish, blows out the candle and Harry gives her permission to throw their poor cooking attempt in the bin.

_20 – Talent  
_Hermione's heart swells with pride as she watches Harry weave his way through the pairs and teaches them the Patronus charm.

_21 – Silence  
_When Ron comes back, the noise of the radio comes back too and Harry finds himself missing the peace of just two in the tent.

_22 - Journey_  
Best friends to lovers; it was a beautiful sight.

_23 - Fire_  
He smiles when he sees empty jam jars; all they are missing is her bluebell flames.

_24 - Strength_  
There were times when he felt like giving up and then he'd look up and see her there and he'd remember there was still a reason to go on.

_25 – Mask  
_Ron has noticed them share a look once or twice, apologetic and sad, then it'll be over in a heartbeat and they'll go back to smiling and chatting with the children as if nothing had happened.

_26 - Ice_  
Trapped under the ice, trying to reach the sword, the locket choking him, his thoughts fleet to Hermione who will wake up alone to find him gone.

_27 – Fall  
_Harry was sure falling love would have felt like flying – but when Hermione is with Ron, falling in love with her is really just falling and sooner or later, he would have to hit the ground._  
_  
_28 – Forgotten  
_The guilt he feels when he sees her reunited with her parents after the war weighs heavily with him and he vows never to hurt her like that again._  
_  
_29 - Dance_  
Their first dance as husband and wife is a disaster; Harry steps on her feet more times than he can count but she smiles on anyway and lets the music carry them.

_30 – Body_  
The pain hit her with such force that there was no breath left within her; if Harry was dead then the Battle of Hogwarts was over.

_31 - Sacred_  
Of everyone he had ever met, he was glad it was Hermione by his side at Godric's Hollow.

_32 – Farewells  
_Hermione realises at the age of fourteen that Harry and Ron's friendship will not survive if she follows her heart; so she bids goodbye to any possible future with Harry and watches as he falls for another girl.

_33 – World_  
It's just the two of them and nothing but a tent shielding them from the world and all of its horrors.

_34 - Formal_  
"To the new Mr and Mrs Weasley!" Harry raises his glass and takes a drink, trying to cover the fallen expression that has suddenly come over his features.

_35 – Fever  
_The heat is rises in her chest when he takes hold of her and when he whispers against her neck it takes all her strength to keep standing.

_36 - Laugh_  
Harry only realises how much he has missed her smile when he finally sees it again and he decides he wants it to be permanent.

_37 - Lies_  
"She's like my sister." And he really wishes that were true.

_38 – Forever  
_When he holds her hand, she never wants him to let go.

_39 – Overwhelmed  
_Hermione is on the brink of tears with the stresses of homework, Buckbeak's trial and the fact that her two best friends refuse to speak to her; then Harry breaks away from the party and speaks to her and at once she feels a little bit better.

_40 – Whisper  
_Words whispered in the dead of night, when they lie tangled together with the sheets, those are the words she remembers the most.

_41 – Wait_  
It was the longest two minutes of their lives but when the tiny pink plus appeared, their excitement could not be contained.

_42 – Talk_  
Their daughter's first word is 'daddy' and Harry almost faints.

_43 – Search  
_Hermione is exhausted and has read the books over and over but nothing gives her any indication of how to find the next horcrux, she rubs her eyes and upon opening them, her view falls to Harry, looking just as exhausted and lost as her.

_44 - Hope  
_She stayed.

_45 – Eclipse  
_The sight of her motionless body is enough to make him react on instinct rather than with his head and he launches himself at the death eater's knees.

_46 – Gravity  
_It's Hermione who keeps him anchored, keeps him focused on the terrifying task ahead of them

_47 - Highway_  
It was just the two of them now; two wandering souls, lost in the big wide world.

_48 – Unknown_  
She sometimes wonders what life would have been like if she and Harry had ever been given a chance to be something more.

_49 - Lock_  
We Ron comes back, their chance is lost; she locks her eyes with his and for a moment they remember what could have been.

_50 – Breathe  
_The sound of her breathing beside him is what sends him to sleep soundly.


End file.
